


Safe & Sound

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet, jaskier sings ciri to sleep, jaskier's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “No nightmare shall get you as long as you are right here, tucked into my arms. I wouldn’t let them. Besides, my voice is magic you know? Keeps all the bad things away. You can ask Geralt, he would never lie to you.” Jaskier smiles, poking her nose.She doesn’t look convinced, but laughs a bit anyway; after all, she trusts him, “Ok.”Another kiss to her forehead, and he’s back to singing, hoping it’ll help her sleep or at least feel better, “No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound.”
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely person on tumblr gave me a wonderful prompt: Jaskier singing 'Safe and Sound' to Ciri after a nightmare or something.
> 
> I tried my best, hope you guys enjoy ^^

The world is messy and ugly and unkind and-

-it’s beautiful and warm and lovely.

Even as the war rages outside - people dying and hurting - there are still protectors, those who will fight to keep everyone safe, alive, at the cost of their own lives. Jaskier respects all of them with his whole heart, Yennefer and Geralt and so many others, but he fights the darkness in a different way.

Not with swords or fighting.

But with love and song.

Giving comfort to those who need it, when they need it most. Sharing a little bit of his heart, his soul, with them. Showing them that things can be better, _will_ be better.

That’s why he’s currently lying next to Ciri on her bed, holding her to his chest as he tries to calm her down after a horrifying nightmare, “It’s ok darling. You’re ok.”

Her whimpers cut right into his heart, and he kisses her head. And even though her sobs aren’t as loud, they’re still present; sad and mournful - he wants to take all her pain away, keep her safe and happy, but it’s impossible. Jaskier would never pry, ask her what she dreamt of, but would always be waiting with open arms if she ever felt like talking. 

Gently combing her hair with his fingers, he starts singing low and soft, “ _Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright._ ”

Ciri finally looks up, eyes completely red and puffy, tears still streaming down her face - and she looks so vulnerable, so young. Sometimes he forgets how young she truly is, she’s been through so much already, used to putting on a tough front, not unlike Geralt and it breaks his heart even further.

“I’m afraid to fall asleep again. If I have to see- to see those awful things again...I don’t think I can do it.” she whispers into the night, holding onto Jaskier tight, trusting him with her best kept secrets. That she is still a little girl, who fears, who is scared of what the night might bring. Knows that Jaskier will keep her secret safely hidden away, just between the two. Because he understands fear, lives in it, does not hide from it or scorn it. He is brave in spite of it. 

Not like Yennefer who has grown accustomed to hiding behind her power, not letting anyone see the cracks. She doesn’t show her fear, no, of course not. Can’t let people thinking she might be vulnerable.

Not like Geralt who people fear, and hate. Who is used to all the shit that’s thrown his way, has made peace that he too shall die at the hands of a monster. As if it’s just another day in his life, he’s here and then not here, and that’ll be it. Pretends that that idea doesn’t scare him every time he takes on a new contract. What if today is the day he isn’t quick enough? But he can’t show it. It’s his job. His life.

“No nightmare shall get you as long as you are right here, tucked into my arms. I wouldn’t let them. Besides, my voice is magic you know? Keeps all the bad things away. You can ask Geralt, he would never lie to you.” Jaskier smiles, poking her nose. 

She doesn’t look convinced, but laughs a bit anyway; after all, she trusts him, “Ok.”

Another kiss to her forehead, and he’s back to singing, hoping it’ll help her sleep or at least feel better, “ _No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound._ ”

He sings, her tears finally stopping-

-and sings, her breaths no longer harsh-

-and sings, her body relaxes in his arms-

-and sings, she’s asleep, still clutching him like he’s her lifeline, her safe haven.

So, it’s no surprise that he falls asleep as well, in the warmth of her embrace. She’s his as much as she is Geralt’s, and Yennefer’s. He’d die before letting anything happen to her, but luckily the most he has to do is sing her to sleep. Not a bad job.

He’s awaken still in the middle of the night when he hears the door to Ciri’s room open; his heart beats fast, _an intruder_. Can’t blame him for thinking so, his brain still half asleep, but he smells his Witcher and knows there’s nothing to worry about. 

Turning his head around slowly, trying not to rouse Ciri, he looks up at Geralt and whispers, “Hey there, beautiful stranger.”

He can see Geralt roll his eyes, but his small smile betrays his fake annoyance, “Nightmare?”

“Yes, something nasty too. She was pretty shaken up.”

Geralt walks around the bed, to the side Ciri is and kisses her head, “ _Hm._ ” 

“What about _my_ kiss?” Jaskier asks disgruntled. 

“Are you coming to bed, or will you stay here?” Geralt ignores his question completely, which hey, how dare he?

It’s a tough call though. He doesn’t want to leave her, but he also wants to be with Geralt. If you had asked him this a few months ago, he’d say Geralt ten times out of 10. Now-

“I’m going to stay here.”

Geralt looks pensive for a minute, looking at the bed, and the door, and the bed, “ _Hm_. I should get her a bigger bed.”

Apparently having made his decision, he takes off his armour, and makes a hand motion for Jaskier to scoot over. Which he does, very, very slowly. Luckily, Ciri does not wake up, and Jaskier is now with one of the loves of his life in his arms and the other one holding him - it’s amazing. He never thought he’d get here, that he’d get this.

He feels a kiss at the back of his neck and melts further into the bed, “I love you, my darling Witcher.”

“Hm. Love you.” Geralt answers, already practically asleep.

The world may be dark and cruel, but when you’re surrounded by the people you love, it certainly feels very bright and loving.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
